A day in the life of a Ninja,or not?
by MissPinoyz
Summary: Only 3 words could be used for the following situations.... WTF! A lot of OC's and crack....... Please review!


MissPinoyz:HEY!! Welcome to our fanfic......whats next.......

Kirathis-Chan: Smex? :D

Akatsuki: O_oU

MissPinoyz:XD! Lets bring in our first guests!!!

-Sasori and Deidara walk in-

Spazzy-Chan: WAFFLE PARTYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirathis-Chan: O_o Dei-Dei... *Jump-glomps him*

Deidara: Holy crap!

Kirathis-Chan: MINE! RAWR!

Everyone else: Sweat-drop.

Sasori:.....

Spazzy-chan: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! -glomps Sasori while eating a waffle-

Sasori: waffle?

Kirathis-Chan: So this was gonna be a disclaimer?

MissPinoyz:Uhhhhhh now for the disclaimer......Deidara....Sasori....guys....ugh never mind I'll do it myself.....WE DON'T OWN NADA!! (except Hikari, Ayaka, and Miyako!!)

* * *

Ayaka Haruno was eating lunch with her sister until they heard a familiar voice say "Oh my!! It's the youthful Haruno sisters!!"

Ayaka sighed, "Hey Nee-chan, maybe you should just ask him if we can have ONE peaceful meal together!!" She was a little pissed, she had only been living with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten in their house for a month.

Pretty much any meal that Sakura and Ayaka had alone got interrupted by the green blob of youthfulness "Lee you better run Ayaka's getting pissed off!!"Sakura whispered as she saw fire (not real of course just the one where anime ppl are mad!!) emitting from her sister's body.

Chiyo Etusko smirked as she saw Lee run past her at lightning speed. 'Geez, Ayaka what did you do this time...' She silently thought to herself then put her book away so she could go comfort Lee.

Aya Inuzuka snickered to herself as she saw Lee run by, "Hey Ayaka what threat did you use this time??" She walked over to the two girls. "Eh nothing much she just gave him a death glare that would kick the famous Uchiha death glare's **!!" Sakura's face smile turned weak mentioning a certain Uchiha. "Seriously you need to forget about that Uchiwawa or what ever that brat's name is!" Nagisa Akakon muttered as she saw the girls. "Morning Nagi-chan!!" Ayaka grinned who had finally cooled off. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Ayaka......"Nagisa sighed. "Yeah you did but it sounds cuter!!"She simply grinned back. Everyone sweat-dropped and thought the same exact thing.

'Sometimes she's on the same level of stupidity as Naruto...' . Aya instantly remembered "Oh yeah, I'm here cause Lady Tsunade was calling all of us, she said they discovered some people sneaking around the village and want us to figure out what to do the the- what did she call them.....Oh yeah- idiots!!" Nagisa got her stuff and stood up "Okay lets go, Sakura, Sa-ku-ra?". Everyone sighed as they saw Sakura still in her depressed state. Ayaka grinned and leaned down, whispering to her sisters ear. "You should just imagine yourself kicking Sasuke sorry ass for leaving you........."

"HELL YEAH!!!!" Sakura instantly snapped out of her trance. They sweat-dropped then left off to Tsunade's office.

-------------------------------------------------

Hikari Amaterasu was sitting under her "own" tree and staring at the sky. "Yo, Hikari!!" Emiko Tetsuga smiled. Hikari looked over and waved "Hey Lady Tsunade is calling us!!" Emiko yelled. Both girls began walking together when they saw Miyako Suzuki playing with the academy kids. "Miyako-chan Lady Tsunade is looking for us!!" Emiko also called her over."Hey guys!! So do we have a mission together or something??" Miyako began asking. "Ehehehe wow Miyako-chan where do you get all that energy??" Hikari laughed. On their way they met up with the other girls and grinned "Hey guys!!"

When the girls finally got to the office they gasped pretty much all the ninjas where there! "Uhh why don't we go onto the rooftop it's a lot less crowded...."Tsunade sighed jumping out her window not wanting to have to wait for everyone to get out of her office. Once everyone had gotten upstairs Tsunade looked everyone's curious face staring at her. Then she began speaking

"Our ninjas Ichigo Kokoro, Kodara Kotan, and Tsukiko Konno were out on their nightly patrol, when they caught 7 unlikely suspects who were roaming just outside the gate!" She snapped her fingers and then ANBU appeared very roughly holding 7 people who's faces were masked by bags. Tsunade walked over to the first person took off the cloth off the first person "Our sources tell us his name is Jugo. He was one of Orochimaru's experiments." After saying that she took off the next person's cloth and said "His name is Suigetsu Hõzuki, he also used to work for Orochimaru. Oh and the next I am going to warn you.....it will hurt your eye sight a bit but Sakura and I can check your eyes later once we finish." She took the bag off to reveal and ugly red head. "This is Karin. She was one of Orochimaru's helpers"

"Why is her mouth taped??" The girls all asked. Tsunade took out ear plugs then took off the tape " I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!!" Then she shoved the tape back to cover her mouth before she could say anything else. The guy beside her chuckled. "Okay now the next person is the one who will shock you the most...."She slowly took off the cloth to reveal none other than their very own Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes began watering. Ayaka lips tightened as she saw the man who had broken her sister's heart.

~Sasuke's POV~

The old hag had finnaly gotten the stupid bag off my head only for me to face the entire village. My eyes wandered looking for a certain pink haired girl, only to find her looking like she was going to cry.

~Normal POV!~

Tsunade took one look at her student's face then realized it was time to move on. She walked slowly over to the next figure and took his cloth off only for the village to see his eyes were covered. "Uchiha Itachi...it's been a while..." Tsunade glared at the man. She quickly moved on to keep the crowd from erupting into a loud conversation. She stood between the next two and lifted their cloths to reveal a red head and blond. "These two are also part of the Akatsuki, Sasori and Deidara." Tsunade explained. Ayaka stood and looked over at Lady Tsunade, "If our business is finished may we leave.". Tsunade smirked at Ayaka and said, "Once I finish putting each of them under everyone's supervision. Deidara and Sasori will be watched by Hikari and Miyako."

"What?" Both the girls asked in sync, not believing the snail-Sannin's words. "But Miyako-chan is a Chuunin and I'm a Jounin, are we skilled enough to hold those two? Akatsuki are S-ranked criminals, and extremely dangerous-" She was cut off by Tsunade. "I trust both of you and your powers. And I have a feeling they have something else to do here."

"But-." Miyako started but Tsunade cut her off too, while rubbing her sore temples. Too much sake for today... "No but's! I've trusted you both on this mission, and as a shinobi you will accept it. Understood?"

"Hai!" The girls responded politely, then slid their eyes on the two criminals they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

Both extremely-hot-and-smexy men looked at the girls smirking.

"What the Hell are you smirking about?"

"Nothing...."

"Good!"

Deidara smirked at the two girls and whispered something to Sasori who was staring at Miyako. "Hmmmm they seem a little tense..why don't we teach them to loosen up!" The two suddenly disappeared wrapping their arms around the girls.

"Get the hell off me!" Hikari screamed, Kira jumped from a nearby shadow, the two Akatsuki members were startled by the huge white wolf who snarled and bared her fangs at them, as Hikari and Miyako got away from the two with un-noticed blushes on their cheeks.

"Are you guys some kind of perverts?!" Miyako yelled furiously, cracking her knuckles.

"No."Said Sasori with a bored expression.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!"

"Hmm... Spunky, yeah." Deidara stated mostly to himself, while watching Hikari.

"Tsunade-sama! Weren't they tied a second ago?" The white-haired kunoichi asked from the Hokage who yawned. "Yes, they were. I've sealed all their chakra so they can't use any techniques or try anything in here. You should be fine."

Hikari merely sweat-dropped, she really did not have a good feeling about this whole 'mission'. She glanced at Miyako who was glaring holes on Sasori's smirking face. She glanced at the blond to see that he was grinning slyly while looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. For a second she sinked into those two pools, seeing all the emotions from this guy before shaking her head furiously and glancing at her other friends who were still staring at Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo who were still tied, and Karin's filthy mouth was still covered, to their relief.

"What is to be done to the others?" Emiko asked, peering around in the crowd. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sasuke Uchiha and his, group, will be in the prison till I've performed the sealing technique on them too. Then I will see who of you will keep an eye on who."

* * *

MissPinoyz:Awwwww why's Ayaka the only one without a guy in the story......

Kirathis-Chan: Just pair her up with Kiba in the progress. Not that hard.

MissPinoyz:Kibaaaaa~ -begins daydreaming-

Spazzy-chan: lets fix that!!!!! Ayaka this is Kiba Kiba this is Ayaka -pushes in dark closet- HAVE FUNNN!!!!

Kirathis-Chan: O_o That was the closet that Orochimaru hides in...

-Sakura walks in with only a towel with sasuke following-

SasuSaku:WTF ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HER/MY HOUSE!!!??

-orochimaru pops out of the closet-

Orochimaru: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSaaassssssssssuke-kkuuuuuuuun come here so i canravage you :D

Kirathis-Chan: Lol. You guys have a closet with Orochimaru in it?

Sasuke: O_OU I killed him, didn't I?

Kirathis-Chan: What the hell is in the closet then?

Spazzy-Chan: You don't want to know....

Everyone : O_Oll


End file.
